


Assorted Overwatch writing

by Selfindulgent_selfinsert



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Overwatch - Freeform, assorted writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfindulgent_selfinsert/pseuds/Selfindulgent_selfinsert
Summary: I'm always a slut for Overwatch; so these are just reader inserts with characters I like.There will be a lot of Tracer... I'm really gay for her...





	1. Under the Cabana Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ana and reader (gender neutral)
> 
> Relationship: familial and platonic 
> 
> Authors note: Just been feeling a little overwhelmed with finals and I’d be damned if I said Ana just being my supportive grandma wouldn’t make me feel much better.

The sun shone down upon the sand, and faint waves could be heard against the shore. Drowning out both the other beachgoers and your anxiety. The shade cast from the slats of you cabana was the only thing keeping you cool; the breeze drifting through the air was as hot as the sand, it tussled the curtains which were tied nicely to the corner posts. You lay back and swung your legs off the cabana, staring upwards into nothing.

Life had been so hard lately. You felt as if everything had become too much and you could barely keep track of everything, as it slowly climaxed only to fall apart. You let out a heavy sigh, anxiety beginning to creep back under your skin, dulling the waves soothing noise.

“Feeling sleepy?” A light chuckle followed the question. You craned your head upwards to see Ana, her white hair braided as usual, though her attire more casual then what you’d come to know her in. Her floppy sun had hidden her dark olive skin from the harsh sun and her blue jumpsuit shone like the surface of a shallow tide pool. She held two drinks in her hands. “Or perhaps too hot? Here this will help.” Handing you a cool glass full of muddled herbs and fruit. Heat overtaking you; you brought the glass up to your mouth and took a deep long sip. “What? Can’t even thank your grandma?”

You snorted, some water almost going up your nose. You called her teita or grandma in Arabic in jest and the nickname stuck. “Thank you teita.” You teased after forcing yourself to swallow the cold liquid; it cooling your body as it slid into the stomach. She laughed as she sat beside you on the plush cushion and pillows. She reached over and put her small weathered hand on your hair. “What are you thinking?” She shook your head lightly. “There must be something rolling around in there to have you like this?” She was observant, you’d give her that but the woman was a sniper after all; that was her job.

While your life was bothering you; you couldn’t quite put it into words, there was something inside you that was afraid to even admit it. Like a china case overflowing with dishes, if you opened up it would all fall and shatter on the floor. This wasn’t something you felt up to cleaning up afterward either. You looked over at Ana, eyes solemn. Her gaze was warm and understanding, she still had her hand upon your head. “Don’t want to talk about it yet, hum?” She set her hand from your temple, down to the cushion. Head turning to stare out at the waves; you were glad she brought you along to the beach today. The sea breeze tickling your nose as your anxiety began to fade once again, in the pleasant lull of the mid-afternoon.

“You’re going to be okay.” Ana spoke into the horizon. “I’ve seen you come back from worse.”

“You really think so teita?” Leaning on her side, she wrapped an arm around you and hugged you close as she could amidst the heat.

“Of course I do; you’re everything you need to be right now. You might not see it right now, but grandma knows best.”

Snickering, you really enjoyed her encouragement. The both of you taking another sip of your water. “Besides, I have your back.” Ana squeezed your shoulder reassuringly.

“Always Teita?”

“Always.”

She kissed the top of your head; like the ocean, your heart swelled. Anxiety washing out with the tide. It’s going to be okay.


	2. Will of the Wisp (Tracer X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got a little distracted by my Waifu for Liafus Halloween 2019 skin and really the Overwatch Halloween event as a whole. Tracer is so valid I would die for her and every time she gets a new skin it only reinforces that fact.
> 
> Characters: Reader, will o the wisp skin Tracer
> 
> Relationship: romantic, undefined, obsessive

The English countryside was stunning. You had been backpacking around England for the past week, taking any escape you could get during summer break; not exactly able to travel home for break due to the high cost for international students and your own housing. Most of your friends had left and returned home, leaving you bored and overworked.

So when your manager approached you and said you had to take your vacation time, you opted to just grab your backpack and spend your days hiking out across the areas you could afford to explore. So far you’d gained a new appreciation for the country after the stuffy large cities had worn you out. Leaving early and staying often later then you should have; a growing Uber bill nagging at your inability to force yourself from your travels. Just like now. The sun had long fallen from its perch in the sky and the woods around you were bathed in fog. The growing chill seeping into your bones as you had only dressed for the fair heat of the afternoon. The small hand crank flashlight barely parting the shadows as you carefully tread back down the trail you came in on. Thankful for the sparse benches and light posts guiding your way back. The atmosphere felt strange, hollow and foreboding as the fog kissed at your feet while the faint kisses of light were few and far between. The trees seemed to bend around you, seeming to swallow your lonesome self; you felt small.

Mind-wandering, drifting into Halloween and recent horror movies. How Junkenstein’s Revenge had opened on a foggy moor and how you felt the same in the theater as you did now. Uneasy. Like something was following you and it could be getting closer; picking up your pace you checked behind you. Nothing but darkness and the last lamp you passed.

The silence was deafening; your ears straining for the snap of a twig or some other cliché horror trope. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck standing in attention as a cold breeze swept past you. You swore you could hear a faint laugh on the wind. Shaking your head, was probably some stupid teenagers hiding out just inside the park entrance. Rolling your eyes; must have been closer to the entrance than you thought. The dark probably made your walk seem much faster. After all, you weren’t stopping to gawk at everything you passed this time. Slowing your walking, careful not to stumble on the stairs you remember were along your path but the stairs never came. Another streetlight growing in your vision, yet the entrance was nowhere.

Cursing yourself for being out so late; this was surely becoming a growing issue. How the hell were you going to get back to your car? Checking your holo-pad, there was barely any battery left but you were able to check you’re GPS. You were still a ways away from the entrance.  
The chill was back now.  
There were no kids were there. Back to walking you swore you could hear the voice again. Starting to pick up your pace again, checking behind you more frequently. You could hear your heartbeat speed up, the unease you felt before coming back as fear. Stumbling over your own feet a bit as you walk in panic; cursing as you drop your flashlight, the cheap contraption giving up as it hit the dirt and leaving you in almost total darkness. Dropping to where you watched it fall and groping in the darkness as your eyes dilated. Spinning the crank handle in an effort to get the device working again.

Another breeze though it was against your back, leaving a cold presence behind you though nothing was there as you spun around. Able to see a bit in the dark you decided to get back on your way and you’d figure your flashlight out as you went. The bulb sputtering back to life after a few extra cranks, however, it was much dimmer thanks to a couple bulbs not lighting up but it was better than nothing. If anything it would hopefully make you harder to spot, or at least the sentiment helps calm you down somewhat. Leaning on what light you had left you pressed on. Unwilling to let this become an all-night event.

Light blew past you, it was teal and smoky. Magical almost. It didn’t quite disappear either, instead fluttering about in front of you like a flame. It was so enticing, feeling drawn to the supernatural flame yet your feeling of dread and fear had not gone away. Your body begging to go past and straight home but there was something you just couldn’t put your finger on. Drawing closer slowly, hand outstretched for the licking flames just centimeters from your flesh before it vanished. Leaving you once again in darkness.

A familiar laugh drawing your head to the right. The flame dancing in the distance as if it was beckoning you over. Heeding its call you left the path, checking behind you for any followers. Your ankles tickled by the tall cold grass as you tread, a shiver running up your spine which left your bones frigid. Wrapping your arms around yourself in an effort to retain some body heat. The flame dancing in your vision, seemingly whimsical in nature as it giggled. The closer you came the more the flame seemed to expand. As if the light it shone was taking the vague shape of a person: dancing around and waving to you. Moving back into the trees the closer you came.

“Come on, Love!”

The voice spooked you; making you stop and turn on a dime looking for anyone around you. It was just you and the flame. It couldn’t have spoken, could it? What fucking was this?  
It waved again at you, its arms gesturing for you to follow again. “This way!” you were frozen in place, it did just speak to you. You couldn’t back up, it felt like you were tethered to the entity in front of you; the distance between you being pulled shorter and shorter as it forces you to move your legs in order to remain upright. So deeper into the forest, you went, the shape growing as it seemed to flush out arms and legs, a head and something bulky where the chest should be. It pulled you through the forest, forcing you over logs and stones. At some point you had lost your flashlight, leaving the specter as your way.

Eventually pulling you through a line of brush and trees; you could feel your stomach flip as if you were falling while you crashed into an open clearing. The light was gone but the moon overhead afforded you some light. You appeared to have fallen into a forgotten graveyard, thick vines encased the scarce few headstones which stood cracked and crumbling in their fight against time. Standing you looked behind you, the forest dark and immense behind you. With no idea where you were, it was certain you’d only make it worse trying to find your way back from here. You couldn’t hear anything but the forest around you; starting to panic you’d neglected to notice the few pumpkins adorning the graves, Backing over one you toppled to the ground once more, hitting your back against a grave.

A carved pumpkin in the middle of nowhere stared back at you. Beginning to sob, your frame shook as you tried to remain quiet; the pumpkin roared to life at your feet with a familiar blue flame. The specter which dragged you here sprouting from the vegetation. “Oh Love, look at you!” Through your watery eyes, you could see her now. She was stunning. Her pale blue skin was glowing and appeared to almost evaporate into the air the farther from the pumpkin her extremities were. She looked ethereal. Her cheeks round as her soft lips curved up into a smile. She had no pupils, instead, they were glowing sclera in the same hue of everything else. The flame which lured you sat in a pumpkin cage upon her chest. Strapped to her tiny frame, the expression of the pumpkin taunted you with a grin of malice. Her clothing was old, something you’d see in a history textbook.

“A cute little thing like you should be careful out here.”

Floating she began to crawl up your legs. “They say the Witch of the Wilds lives around these parts… She wouldn’t be above cursing a pretty thing like you…” Gripping your chin with her hand; surprisingly having weight behind her touch. Her touch felt like silk, the warmth of fire seeping through into your skin. “Please, please don’t hurt me…” Your lips trembling in fear as you spoke. She laughed again, her nose scrunching as the sound flooded your ears. She blew a stray chunk of hair from her face. “Oh, I won’t hurt you. Something as pretty as you should be preserved, Love.” She was now hovering over you completely. “Which is exactly what I plan to do.”

“What do you mean? Please let me go!”

“Oh, I’m not going to do that. Don’t want ol’ Reapy picking you up now; I’m thinking that old witch has been owing me for a while now but you came by. I guess we have to wait sometimes for something we really want. Wouldn’t cha say, Love?”

She had floated herself over you like a cage but her free hand traveled to force your legs open. Trying to weasel herself between them and cage you in further. Instinct kicking in you laid an open palm smack against the ghoulish woman. Her head remaining to the side as you squirmed trying to get free. Her expression growing dark as she turned back to you.

“Cheeky.”

The grip on your chin hard and bruising. Her face drawing closer and closer; once her lips touched yours it burnt. A warmth you never felt was consuming your body, eating away your strength as you fell weaker and weaker. Just like her skin, her lips were soft as silk; it was getting harder to keep your eyes open. Unable to even lift your arms anymore as she pulled away, a trail of yellow light trailing between you, mixing into her own flesh.

“Don’t worry Love, I’ll get you your own pumpkin. I’m going to keep you forever~”

Her voice taking a sing-song tone as your vision started to fade to black. Her hand rubbing your cheek as you faded into oblivion.

People searched for the missing hiker; your friends and family searched day and night along the park trail. It took months but they found you. Beyond a line of brush and trees which lay on the edge of a cliff; your bones lay bare at the bottom in an abandoned graveyard. A pumpkin growing from what remained of your rotting flesh.

Local kids then spread rumors of the ‘Will-o-the-wisps’ haunting the trail. Two ghostly women bound together by chin serving the Witch of the Wilds; luring passersby and late-night hikers deep into the woods, never to be seen again. Surely fiction derived from the Halloween classic; an old story written to keep people from going into the forest. There’s no way any of it was real.


	3. Jealous Woman (Ana x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bichsaywhat
> 
> Characters: Ana Amari (young) and Female reader
> 
> Relationship: Romantic and Sexual partnership
> 
> Authors Note: I am only baby Bi, I have never written sexual wlw so forgive me for my skittishness!

Combat was not going well. Ana was pissed. She kept missing all her shots on what had become a purple annoyance. The enemy Widowmaker was feeling particularly emotional lately and Ana was in no way happy with who those emotions were directed to. (y/n), her precious girlfriend; a stunning front line tank who despite their tiny gentle appearance, was a force to be reckoned with. Normally consumed with beating back the oncoming DPS but within the lulls of retreat, that little spider would come down from her web. Approaching her dear love and speaking only what could be sweet words and haughty comments. Ana was sure that Amélie had her head so far up her own ass that it was a miracle she could shoot straight. She was shaking with rage so hard that she shot you instead. Topping up your health bar; watching you turn in whatever direction you thought she was in and giving a thumbs up.

It just went on like that. All day, even getting yelled at by your commanding officer to get back to work and stop fraternizing with the enemy. It spread throughout the squad, but it was no more evident than when Ana sat for dinner. You joining her; pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her head before taking your seat beside her. Ana’s warm smile was quickly wiped out as tracer sat across from the two of you. “So (y/n), hear you made a new friend on the field today!” The cheery tone of her voice grating on Ana’s nerves.

“Oh yes Lena! It’s such a shame Amélie is tied to Talon, she’s so nice!”

Ana almost spat out her tea. “So peculiar! Amélie is usually so anti everyone! What didja’ talk about?” (y/n) giggled, her adorable noises making Ana’s stomach twist. “We talked about how heavy my light grapple is. She said I must be awfully strong to manage such a heavy thing! She is dreadfully cute too!”  
Tracer looked stunned but it quickly turned into a sly cats grin. Innocent (y/n), so oblivious to flirting. Sure Widowmaker never really showed emotion often but it was certainly an entertaining surprise to see the cold spider flirting with someone so daft. Eventually the conversation dwindled after copious teasing from tracer and the other surrounding cadets; (y/n) leaning on Ana’s shoulder as she usually did after dinner. Trying to mooch tea cookies off her girlfriend’s plate. Ana chuckling as usual, holding a cream biscuit up to her mouth. The little nibbles were so cute, the jealousy Ana felt almost ebbing away. “Come now (y/n), let’s go to bed. You look so tired.”

Ana stood, taking her girlfriend with her and leading her by hand, off to the barracks. Her grasp was firm, despite the skin being so soft. Ana’s barracks were much different from the common soldiers, given that she was a second in command to the leader of Overwatch which granted her more privacy. Passing Commander Morrison’s room, the large door glowing faintly blue like the rest of the fixtures which littered Gibraltar. The swish of Ana’s door opening and breaking the silence as the two women entered their shared space. It was dark in the room, save for the late evening light pouring in from the large window. Ana’s arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you against her. Lavishing kisses over your face; the sudden affection seemingly coming out of nowhere. Hands gripping into your waist she led you to the bed, pushing you into the plush surface as she climbed over you.

“I love you Ana.”

Your words cutting deep into her, a shame-filled expression covering her lovely features. Your palm cupping her cheek. “What’s wrong?” Your innocence to her inner turmoil making her feel even worse.  
“Today in the field… Widowmaker, she was flirting with you.” She hung her head so it rested between your neck and shoulder; avoiding your gaze from embarrassment. You stayed silent, instead of words choosing to wrap your arms around her differently so you could also pet her hair. She stayed silent against you, her hands traveling your body slowly. “I just love you so much (y/n), I let my emotions get the better of me.” You lay a kiss against her head pulling her closer to you. “I’m sorry Ana, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I didn’t even consider that Amélie was flirting with me.”

She jolted up to look at you. “No! It’s not your fault! I just, I just get worried sometimes…”

“Why Ana?”

“It’s just, I worry you’ll leave me for someone easier… My time is so divided between Overwatch and Fareeha. I – I barely have any time to spend with you…”

Her face, so solemn broke your heart. You cupped her cheek, rubbing your thumb gently over her cheek.  
“Ana, I love you so much. Both you and Fareeha. I love the time we spend together and I wouldn’t have my life any other way. I don’t think anyone else would be easier to love.” Sitting up to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around you completely. Grabbing at her flesh and clothing, the desire to express your love mounting beyond words as your grip spoke for itself. Sure Ana was a strong woman, in every way but due to spending day in and day out on the front lines, hauling heavy weaponry your physical strength surpassed Ana. Using your advantage to roll the two of you over, covering Ana with your weight and pushing into her pelvis. Whining underneath you as your hands wandered. Her uniform was so stiff, always baffling you how it could ever be comfortable. Peeling the heavy coat open, your fingers traveling over her shirt which was much softer. Ana was like that. Stiff and proper to those on the outside but to you we was soft and warm. She relaxed into your touch, watching you with love in her eyes.

Laying kisses along her neck, shifting your legs only to brush up against your girlfriend. Forcing an uncharacteristic squeak to escape her lungs. She could feel you grin against her skin, your hands snaking over her body; drifting lower and lower. Resting on the hem of her pants. Thankful she had shed the heavy armor after battle. Allowing your hands to sneak into her clothing, pressing circles into her hip flexors watching as she melted in your hands. Always so tense but you figured it came with being a sniper, forced to hold still for so long is bound to hurt something. The longer you worked the more frequent breathy signs and tiny moans became.

“Let me take care of you, Ana…”

Your words heavy in the tension-filled air. It was heavy enough to form condensation as she responded “Please.” Her hands grabbing at your shirt, her nails digging through the fabric into your flesh. Hands traveled as the air grew hotter. It was palpable, but that could also be because the two of you couldn’t keep your lips off of each other. One by one, articles of clothing met the floor and flesh kissed as you further tangled yourselves together. Your fingers working overtime but sexual desire pushing you past the pain of finger cramps as you worked Ana to her peak. Her mouth agape with breathy moans and sweat covered skin. Her voice growing louder and louder as she clawed at your back.

“Ana!”

FUCK. You both froze; Commander Morison was shouting through the door. His fist knocked heavily against the metal. Neither of you could say anything. Your sweat turned cold; sure your partner was basically the second in command but you, you had barely been a specialist for a little over a year. The ingrained respect turned into fear. What if he caught the two of you? Sure no one seemed to care but he was in charge and what if there were rules he had to enforce…

Ana could see the fear in your eyes, but she was more sexually frustrated than anything. Her voice breaking the silence.

“What is it, Jack? What do you want?”

Her tone cross and loud.

“Keep it down! I have a splitting headache, I’m trying to sleep and you two aren’t helping!”

His order booming as you could hear him turn and stomp away. The heavy coat he wore slowly less audible the further he became. Seemingly content with just scolding the two of you and retreating.

Moments passed.

Ana touched your cheek. “Are you okay (y/n)?” Her tone was so soft. Nodding in response, hands gently holding her hips. “Yeah, He just still kinda freaks me out you know?” Resting your head onto her collar bone. She smiled and held you, rolling the two of you to the side, her legs moving to encapsulate yours.  
“Do you want to keep going (y/n)?”

“Yeah. Let’s see how quiet we can be.”

“Oh, I make no promises (y/n)… I want to make you scream.”


	4. Yandere Mercy & Widowmaker x reader (Separate)

Methods of Indulgence  
Yandere! Mercy:

-She loves to spend every second with you; even to the point where it consumes her and she is teetering on neglecting her own duties and career.

-Prefers if you keep a quiet sequestered role within Overwatch, it reduces your risk of being hurt but it also reduces the amount of time she has to share you with others around the base.

-Monitors your health obsessively, with frequent requests for checkups and even seeking to dissuade you from seeking specialists should you need them. She is all you need.

-Refuses to leave anyone else alone with you, often trying to poison the well and will tell you terrible things about others in order to keep you away from them.

-Will even speak poorly about you to others in an effort to direct their attentions elsewhere

-She treads a fine social line when manipulating your social reputation, often pressuring you to remain silent by claiming no one will listen to you besides her; keeping you in limbo between an excellent worker but socially distant.

-Pushes for physical contact in order to comfort you, forgoing explaining herself if she’s ever caught (she assures she rarely is) and choosing instead to drown you in affection.

-Insists on brushing your hair no matter how short it is and preforming other basic hygiene activities. How else will you be healthy if you don’t have the lovely doctor to make sure you do it right.

-She harps on your intelligence, even if you hold the same credentials as her; you’re her love but there’s no way you could be smarter than her. It’s not possible in her mind. Her ability to manipulate you and everyone else is so blatant in her mind to the point where everyone must be moronic to not see it.

-Keeping you all to herself and the more she is able to manipulate your perceptions the bigger her ego grows.

-You are toxic to an extent as you unintentionally feed her underlying narcissistic personality disorder; unable to fully express herself due to the social pressure Angela feels in her work, she is unable to relish in her ego for everything she’s accomplished professionally but you are different. You are personal conquest which she fined remarkable stunning in every way yet she is able to keep you all to herself. She can brag, she can be selfish.

-She relishes in holding her intellect over you in the most passive-aggressive ways; casually doubting your work until you no longer trust yourself and even to the point where you begin to seek her approval or conformation for everything.

-You prove to her that she is, in fact, a genius, someone who could be touted as a god to every extent. The fact she is so easily able to manipulate you and the approval you constantly seek feeds her hidden ego.

Yandere! Widowmaker:

-What she feels for you is more a sick fascination rather than love

-An apathetic woman, she loves to indulge in your emotions. Often harassing you until they seep forth.

-Being so emotionally dead, she doesn’t really relate to boundaries anymore. Hers are virtually nonexistent after her indoctrination so yours don’t exist either. She loves watching you panic when she quietly slips into the shower behind you. Only to suddenly and harshly grab your warm tender flesh to hear you scream.

-She becomes like an addict, craving your emotional outbursts; they are her own by proxy. Pushing you into the emotions she no longer has the ability to experience.

-She is open about her manipulation, often calling you her “little mirror” and going on about how she can almost feel something like delight when she sees you suffering.

-She keeps you all to herself, hidden away deep within her large estate. Though unrestrained the fear which she instills is often enough to keep you away from any route of exit.

-If fear doesn’t do the trick she’s very well acquainted with torture; though she tries to restrain its use. She can’t have you broken like her now can she.

-A little torture is okay, as a treat.

-However, physical violence is not off the table; if she wants you to cry, she *will* make you cry.

-Will indulge in your passions, giving you outlets for emotions to consume the end product. It’s not as satisfying but it’s much easier to take with her all over the world then dragging you along where EVERYONE CAN SEE YOU.

-Her most prized possession, you are the workaround between her trauma and emotions. She couldn’t live without you but you won’t live without her.

-Her need for you is singular but complex. Completely parasitic as she only takes from you.

-Sure she provides luxury as a necessity but it only hurts more when it’s ripped from you. Leaving you to rot in the frigid cellar is much harder after you’d previously had comfort.


	5. General Yandere Junkrat & Roadhog Head canons (separate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: hey can you do some roadhog and junkrat (separate) headcanons, thanks :)

Roadhog:  
-He’s a beefy lad, who barely talks and wears a gas mask all the time. Of course, he’s scary; he expects you to be terrified of him and he resents it

-He uses the fear he creates to control you. Being too petrified to dare step out of line

-He loves you because you remind him of something better; a desired normalcy that he feels is lost in the irradiated outback (also because you remind him of Pachimari, cute and full of squeaks)

-He will keep you chained up in his shack, the chains are heavy and old but you have access to the shack, the chain long enough to stop you from just being able to get out of the doors

-It’s not really a great idea to be running around in the outback anyway, the few animals which survived are ravenous from their destroyed habitat

-There’s no way you could get into Junkertown either, being associated with the two outcasts is a recipe for banishment yourself

-Junkrat pesters you constantly, the selfish man trying to push your buttons in any way he can

-There’s no sympathy from Roadhog, he knows he could flatten the junker if he so wanted and as long as he keeps his hands to himself Roadhog sees no reason to intervene

-As time goes on he becomes softer to you, the grip on your arm isn’t as bone bruising, your bowl of food being placed in front of you rather than slammed down

-He still will not hesitate to use force to keep you inline but Roadhog is more willing to show the softer aspects of himself

-He takes up most of the bed at night but will trap you on top of his chest while sleeping

-King Pachimari is yours and no one is allowed to touch it but you. He has broken Junkrat’s hands multiple times because of said rule

-Will take you with him on long drives into the outback, not daring to leave the passenger car

-You barely hear him speak and will never catch him without his mask on

-He remains a mystery while prying into your every thought and secret

Junkrat:  
-A selfish, loud, and violent lad really. He doesn’t notice when you’re absolutely petrified as he’s so involved with what he is doing or talking about. Roadhog often has to step in to prevent Junkrat from doing something he would regret

-Junkrat barely regrets anything

-He demands all of your attention at all times. There is no break from him what so ever

-You will follow every bit of his manic swings from sleepless nights to eccentric ramblings; there is no exception it is expected and failure to comply will result in harsh punishment

-Punishments range anywhere from being tied to a stake, out in the hot sun to amputation via explosives. It really depends on how Junkrat feels and if Roadhog is around to intervene

-You could swear he was completely different people all at once with how quickly he can change

-Loves touching you and invading your personal space

-You have nothing of your own, you are Junkrats possession and possessions don’t have things, you are his things!

-He won’t keep you chained up, being out of his sight is basically non-existent, even wrapped in his iron-like grip; escape is nonexistent

-Roadhog basically ignores you; only interacting when he has to feed the two of you or keep Junkrat from killing his favorite thing. Keeping you alive is much easier then placating an angry Junkrat

-Will literally sleep on top of you, caging you into his arms and keeping you underneath him

-In the blistering outback heat keeping, you pressed against him feels like being held by an oven, the man puts off so much body heat it’s impossible to think and sleep often comes after you have passed out

-He tells you everything, though the validity of said things is questionable; he has a way of just prying information out of you regardless if you, his odd charm endearing and preferable to his temper tantrums

-He will just be downright creepy with how overly sexual he behaves towards you; he loves you so much and fuck, you just have to know how he feels about you in the way he knows how

-He will bite you; sexually, as a punishment, cause he feels like it, he just likes how it feels to feel your flesh compress in his mouth as his teeth break the skin and how you squirm


	6. Roadhog X Innocent Reader Headcanons (Nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: nsfw headcanons for roadhog with a innocent fem reader please :D

-Oh this man feels so bad, his S/O is so cute and innocent and while he isn’t the kinkiest man on earth he still feels kind of bad wanting to be intimate with his partner

-He’s so worried about doing something that may scare them or freak them out

-This large man reduced to a warm bumbling mess just trying to broach the topic of anything remotely 18+

-He will kick the shit out of Junkrat for even making dirty jokes in his S/O’s presence

-If his S/O agrees to have sex with him he’s over the moon, taking the time to make this activity an event

-Will either take his S/O away from the Junker base or just tie Junkrat up in the outback somewhere so they aren’t disturbed

-For hands that look like they could crush a skull, he’s extremely gentle and often his S/O doesn’t realize he’s touching them right away

-He still won’t take the mask off but will pull it up in order to place everything from butterfly to passionate kisses all over his S/O

-He’s not a fan of missionary due to his stomach, it’s not that he’s ashamed of it but he doesn’t want his partner to feel crushed so instead, he opts for having his S/O ride him or a position where his S/O doesn’t have to bear the weight of him

-Foreplay is also an event as Roadhog is on the larger side of things, and can be a lot to take especially for a virgin someone inexperienced so he really takes his time to ensure his partner is more than ready

-Nothing will go into his S/O without their enthusiastic consent

-There’s not really any access to birth control asides from pulling out but Roadhog certainly tries his best

-Loves to take his S/O and wrap them around him, specifically wrapping their legs with his arms or around his waist the best they can

-Their legs over his shoulder is also a top tier favorite

-Slow and steady wins the race but he won’t hesitate to go at a pace more comfortable to his S/O

-The man lives to please but he will give so much more after receiving any kind of blowjob or handjob

-Roadhog is 100% ready to explore with his S/O and their pace; he will not push he will not guilt, the man will only love and encourage

-If he even thinks his S/O is about to say stop or the safe-word he turns to stone, the man will not move until he gets confirmation that they're okay to keep going

-The man’s a big love and super soft


End file.
